ಧ Cambio De Sexo No Jutsu ಧ
by Nekiitha
Summary: Tsunade piensa que Sasuke no puede volver a la villa sin una lección, así que para una misión lo convierte en mujer/—¡ ¿Jiraiya, qué le has hecho a mi alumna! ?—porque Sakura también tomó por error la posión, y ahora es su versión masculina./Gender bender
1. ಧ   Cambio  ಧ

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pero ésta historia es completamente mía, por lo tanto, no acepto que nadie la tome. ¡Cualquier señal de plagio decirme por favor!

Esto es muy distinto a lo que ya he hecho ¿No? Nada de drama ni llanto.

* * *

**.**

Capitulo I:

'_Y así comenzó todo' _

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_El amor puede empezar de muchas formas…_

_Pero jamás había visto una tan ridícula como ésta._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y en ese momento estaba frente a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con la cabeza levemente inclinada estirándole una carta color rosa con las manos. ¡Podía sentir las miradas burlonas de todas esas zorras!

—Sasuke-kun… Yo —titubeó con la voz temblorosa, y por primera vez desde hace mucho, Sasuke volvió a sentir ese placentero revoltijo en el estomago, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero no pudo evitar sentir como sus pálidas mejillas se calentaban ¿Estaba sonrojado?...

… _He, ¿Y cómo mierda llegamos a esto? ¿Eso no es después? Esperen… ¡¿Quién mierda estuvo jugando con mi cámara?... ¡Rebobinen la cinta!_

**.**

Hace un poco más de un año que Sasuke, el único miembro sobreviviente de aquel Clan Uchiha bañado por la maldición de las mentiras y la sangre, había vuelto a su villa. Claro que no después de acabar con la vida de su hermano mayor e ídolo de infancia, pero también de aquel que masacró a todas las personas con las cuales tuvo alguna clase de vínculo cuando niño…

Para luego… Luego que la verdad se le fuese revelada junto con la aparición de Madara (Si es que realmente era él). Enterándose así que su hermano… Su queridísimo héroe, había destruido todo lo que ambos amaban, acabando en el proceso con su propio corazón y el de su hermanito. Pero más aun así, no pudo provocar ningún tipo de daño a su pequeño Sasuke, más allá de lo sentimental, claro está.

Y aunque sonara extraño, no pensó en tomar represalias hacia aquellos que le destruyeron la vida, ni contra esa villa que, indirectamente, vivía dichosa acosta del sacrificio de su madre, de su padre, y hasta de él mismo, pero sobre todo de Itachi. Creyéndolo a éste último, un vil traidor y asesino.

Su hermano debía amar mucho aquella aldea para haber hecho todo lo que hizo, fue por éste motivo, que cuando aquel Uchiha le contó su historia, pensó en lo que hubiese querido Itachi para él. Y eso fue lo que hizo, volver como héroe a ese sitio que acunó tantos momentos felices y dolorosos.

No volvió con la cabeza agacha, podía ser un traidor, y un maldito bastardo que lastimó a las únicas personas vivas que le querían por quien era y no sólo por el cascarón, pero él era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha jamás bajaba la cabeza por nada ni nadie. ¡Es más! Los demás debían hacerlo ante él, bueno, tal vez no los de su equipo… Pero sólo tal vez.

Bueno ¿A qué iba? Ho, sí.

Sasuke volvió una fría noche y con la luna llena en su máximo esplendor, tal cual como cuando se fue. Y debía ser una jugada del destino, porque la ultima chica que vio de aquella villa antes de emprender su camino de vengador, estaba sentada y apoyada en una de las grandes puertas de Konoha, como si esperara algo. Tenía la misma ropa que cuando la volvió a ver en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero ésta vez, para cubrirse un poco del frío, llevaba una larga y holgada capa color negro, con las mangas pintadas de un suave rojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí… Sakura? —le había preguntado esa vez al pararse a su costado, pero su rostro no dejó de mirar hacia el frente.

Ella se levantó lentamente, mirando por un momento a aquellos tres sujetos que acompañaban a Sasuke antes de hablar—Supongo que ésta vez también tuve un presentimiento —sonrió, curvando un poco aquellos finos y rosados labios, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para darle un aire de mayor alegría—Naruto estará feliz.

—Hmp —masculló él para retomar su caminar hacía la torre de la Hokage.

Sakura, quien no se movió de su sitio, pudo apreciar la mirada curiosa de ambos sujetos y la despectiva de la chica, más aun así, saltó hacia la cima de la muralla que protegía su villa—Por cierto —exclamó bajando la cabeza para tener una mayor apreciación de los cuatro, el morocho se detuvo al instante— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun! —le chilló con alegría antes de comenzar a correr hacía su casa para dormir, después de todo, casi era de madrugada.

El Uchiha no se movió, incluso podía aun sentir aquellas ultimas palabras dichas por su antigua compañera de equipo. Algo extrañamente cálido le invadió el pecho de forma lenta… Hace mucho que nadie decía eso para él, más exactamente cuando su madre había muerto.

—Ya estoy en casa —murmuró sin que nadie lo escuchara, rememorando lo que solía responder. Formando una sonrisa de lado, emprendió hacía donde iba con anterioridad

—Jefe… ¿Quién es la linda chica de ojos verdes? —Sasuke gruñó ante la pregunta de Suigetsu.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado… ¿Qué como aun a pesar de haber pasado más de un año recordaba todo y hasta como iba vestida Sakura? Pues eso era por la simple razón de que… De que… ¿¡De qué tenía buena memoria! ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Tenia muy buena memoria! ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Él es un genio!

Bueno, ya estamos perdiendo el hilo de la trama nuevamente, como iba diciendo.

Al presentarse ante la Senju, ésta estaba _casi _tirada encima de los papeles de su escritorio, roncando y murmurado algo de cómo sabría Tonton al horno y bañado, obviamente, con gran cantidad de sake.

Al sentir el chakra de Sasuke, pareció reaccionar de su letargo e irguiéndose rápidamente compuso una cara seria, ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras cruzar los dedos y limpiando disimuladamente la saliva que anteriormente escurría por su mejilla.

— ¿Y a qué debo la visita del famoso traidor? —le había preguntado de forma despectiva, después de todo ése sujeto que tenía en frente, era el causante de la mayor parte del dolor que sufría su queridísima y talentosa alumna.

—Hmp —aquel sonido provocó que Tsunade arqueara una ceja

—Sasuke-kun quiere volver a su villa, y si es posible, nosotros también queremos quedarnos —comunico la pelirroja, Sasuke frunció el ceño, no estaba en sus planes que Hebi se quedara con él, después de todo ya eran libres

—Hmm —pensó, formando una suave y socarrona sonrisa—Así que el perro vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas.

Karin frunció el ceño, nadie tenía el derecho de hablarle así a su Sasuke-kun, pero se mordió la lengua para no soltar un par de insultos hacía la rubia con enormes pechos, después de todo, aquella mujer era el puente para permanecer al lado de aquel guapo morocho.

— ¡Abuela! —en la frente de Tsunade apareció una pequeña vena cuando Naruto entró azotando la puerta y diciéndole de aquella manera.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Más respeto con mi maestra! —y atrás venía Sakura reprendiendo al rubio, quien a pesar de ser noche, no había podido evitar correr hacía el departamento de su compañero para contarle la noticia.

— ¡Teme! ¡Era verdad! —chilló mirándolo sorprendido, para luego formar una gran y alegre sonrisa.

—Pues claro que era verdad, tonto —murmuró ofendida la Haruno.

— ¡Ho! ¡La preciosa chica pelirrosa de hace poco! —canturreó emocionado Suigetsu, detallándola con la mirada en el proceso.

Naruto frunció el ceño— ¡Cuidado con mi Sakura-chan, dientes de serrucho! —y Sasuke no supo que fue aquello en las entrañas al escucharlo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si después de esos cuatro años, al fin Naruto había logrado remplazarlo— ¡Que cuando te meta mi rasengan por el culo dejarás de sonreír de ésa manera tan tonta! ¡Cómo que me llamo Uzumaki-

— ¡Naruto! ¡Esto es algo impórtate! —rugió la Hokage, que para ese entonces ya tenia toda su frente con venitas, todos guardaron silencio, bueno, más bien sólo el Uzumaki, quien era el único que se hallaba hablando hace poco.

—Entonces ¿Cuánto demorará el papeleo? —preguntó Hozuki ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Papeleo?... Por favor, ni siquiera he aceptado al Uchiha en mi villa.

— ¡Pero vieja!

— ¡Pero nada, mocoso! ¡Éste es un traidor! ¡¿No recuerdas todo lo que te hizo pasar? —bramó golpeando su escritorio con fuerza—No lograrás convencerme, ya lo he decidido y Uchiha no-

—Tsunade-sama —la interrumpió Sakura dando un paso hacia al frente.

Sasuke masculló y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir que un Uchiha no rogaba a nadie y que se iría enseguida, Naruto posó la mano en su hombro, negándole con una sonrisa. El morocho no entendió, hasta un poco después.

—Por favor —pidió haciendo el además de arrodillarse la chica de ojos verdes.

—No, no hagas eso, Sakura —suspiró, sus ojos vacilaron un momento y luego volvió a suspirar— ¿En verdad quieres esto? ¿O sólo lo haces por Naruto?

Sus ojos viajaron a sus dos compañeros que estaban uno al lado del otro. Y estos también le miraban—Yo… Maestra —giró su cabeza para enfrentarla—Quiero que Sasuke-kun vuelva con su familia… Y eso somos nosotros.

Sasuke aprendió ese día, que Tsunade podía ser la Hokage y tener un humor de mierda, pero era su alumna quien la mayoría de la veces lograba doblegarla, después de todo, al verla, se veía a si misma.

También aprendió, que Sakura siempre lograba armar frases que le templaban el corazón… Sí, la chica era bastante molesta.

Bueno, después de infórmales que los cuatro recién llegados estarían en un periodo de prueba por un año, y que recién dejarían de tomar misiones del rango mínimo cuando cumplieran un año y medio, quedarían como Ninjas de Konoha. Orden que jodió bastante al Uchiha, y más cuando Naruto comenzó a burlase de él.

— ¿Qué esperabas teme? ¡Aun eres un genin! —había dicho para luego reírse exagerada y burlescamente, Sasuke estuvo a punto de rostizarlo con su chidori, pero Sakura se le había adelantado.

—Tú también eres una genin, Naruto —bueno, no lo golpeó como él hubiese querido, pero ésa frase fue suficiente para hacerlo callar de sentón. El Uchiha sonrió burlón.

**.**

Tan sólo había pasado una semana de eso, y la manada de mujeres que se hicieron llamar sus fans en algún momento de su niñez, volvían a acosarlo. Bueno, no las podía culpar, después de todo era un Uchiha, y aquellos años, sumando con los duros entrenamientos había esculpido deliciosamente su cuerpo.

Obviamente, junto con aquellas… Chicas, llegaron los regalos, los dulces (Dicen ser sus fans, ¿Pero no saben que Sasuke odia el dulce?), pero lo más desagradable fueron las cartas de amor.

Empalagosas y estúpidas cartas de amor.

Pero vamos, ¡Él es un Uchiha!, y sabe como solucionar éstas cosas, así que simplemente pasaban de largo sin tomar en cuenta la declaración, y para las que tenían menos suerte (Sus confesiones se topaban justo cuando Sasuke había tenido un día de mierda), botaba y pisoteaba las cartas para luego exclamar su típico "Hmp"… De todas formas, siempre terminaban llorando.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque e ahí la razón por la cual Sakura no quería confesarle el esperado te amo a Sasuke ¡Ni siquiera la cerda se había salvado de la crueldad del Uchiha!, así que tuvo que pasar un poco más de un año para que la chica se decidiera a revelarle la verdad…

Lo practicó toda la noche, con oraciones tan simples como "No he dejado de amarte" y otras un tanto atrevidas como "Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos" ¡Ho, pero no faltó la lasciva!, el "¿Me dejas morderte, Sasuke-kun?" la hizo chillar avergonzada, si Sakura supiera que con decir aquello ultimo Sasuke la tomaría por la cintura para llevarla a quien-sabe-donde por una semana.

Bueno ¿A qué iba?

Ya estaba lista, se confesaría y no dejaría que arruinara nada ese estúpido con pelo de gallina… Incluso… ¡Incluso si tenia que correr como si la persiguiera el diablo luego del "Sasuke-kun, te amo, se mío"!

… Bueno, mejor quitaría lo último.

Sí, mañana sería el cotilleó y la burla de todas las mujeres, porque de alguna extraña forma (CofInoCof) todas se habían enterado que ese día se confesaría.

_¡Ahora si! Es donde habíamos quedado ¿No? ¡Y más vale que nadie vuelva a jugar con mi cámara!_

Y en ese momento estaba frente a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con la cabeza levemente inclinada estirándole una carta color rosa con las manos. ¡Podía sentir las miradas burlonas de todas esas zorras!

—Sasuke-kun… Yo —titubeó con la voz temblorosa, y por primera vez desde hace mucho, Sasuke volvió a sentir ese placentero revoltijo en el estomago, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como sus pálidas mejillas se calentaban ¿Estaba sonrojado?

—Hmp —masculló, no porque la confesión de su compañera le desagradara como las otras, sino que ese estúpido sonrojo evitaba poder mirarla a la cara.

Dio un paso hacía el frente, para estar más cerca de ella. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos de pensando en que decir—Sakura —la nombró para dar comienzo a su respuesta, lamiéndose los labios al verla alzar la vita y apreciar ese hermoso y exótico rostro.

Y—Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha —y un estúpido ANBU se había aparecido ante ellos interrumpiéndoles.

La pelirosa alzó la vista, con la boca levemente abierta y un fuerte rojo en las mejillas ¿Acaso Dios la odiaba?… Claro que aun sostenía tontamente la carta con las manos estiradas hacia el morocho.

—Qué —gruñó agrio el chico, sin quitar la vista de la carta de Sakura, y antes de que pudiese esconderla a sus espaldas como había notado, se la arrebato con brusquedad, arrugándola un poco cuando se la echó al bolsillo.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun —susurró sorprendida por aquel acto.

‹‹_¡__Shannaro__, tomen eso zorras!››. _

—Uchiha, Haruno-san —carraspeó el Ninja enmascarada, Sasuke frunció el ceño, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo tratasen de esa forma tan poco respetuosa, aunque no dejaba de molestarle ¡Porque por Dios! ¡Qué él es un Uchiha! ¡Un maldi…! ¡Un Uchiha!

Pero no, eso no era lo que hacía que el chico estuviese matándolo con la mirada, sino más bien por la forma coqueta con la cual se había referido a Sakura…

Paren el Kunai… ¿¡Y eso a él que mierda le importaba!—Tks.

—Hokage-sama los ha mandado a llamar para una misión —y tal cual como apareció se fue, dejando una espesa nube de humo.

— ¡Bien! —gritó exageradamente Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja— ¡Ha-Hay que ir! —tartamudeó dándose media vuelta mientras comenzaba a correr por los techos, mientras el hombre le seguía unos pasos más atrás, con la mano en el pantalón, apretando la carta con sus dedos. Su corazón latía acelerado, como un equino trotando libremente lo el prado.

‹‹_Debe ser porque estoy corriendo›› _

Justificó en su mente, oliendo el perfume que dejaba el cabello de la chica al saltar.

Cuando llegaron al despacho no había nadie, sólo un montón de papeles apilados en el escritorio y suelo, y dos frascos trasparentes que contenían un extraño líquido color azul.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza extrañada y Sasuke la miró, sí, sólo la miró, no detalló su curvilíneo cuerpo, ni aquella piel que parecía tan suave a la vista, ni tampoco pensó que esa falda sería muy fácil de sacer… Con los dientes.

¡Qué no lo hizo!

¡Maldición Uchiha! ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?

—Mucha junta con el dobe —Sakura le miró con extrañeza. Muy bien Sasuke, ahora hablas solo y ella pensará que estás loco.

— ¡Ho! Si que llegaron rápido —les habló Jiraiya, que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, la chica dio un respingo asustada.

—Estábamos cerca —justificó desinteresadamente el muchacho.

—Bueno, bueno —saltando hacia adentro, les sonrió sentándose descaradamente en el asiento del Hokage—Sakura, se te ha encomendado una misión de tratado —murmuró leyendo uno de los tantos papeles que había—Mejor dicho, una alianza con la aldea de Kumogakure no sato.

— ¿En el país del Rayo?… —ni siquiera preguntó por qué era él quien estaba dando la orden y no su maestra, después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

—Sí, eres la más confiable junto a Naruto, pero él es algo impulsivo y en esto necesitamos discreción —la chica asintió, y Jiraiya tomó ambos frascos en sus manos—Tu escolta será el Uchiha, pero como en ese país él no es muy bien recibido, Tsunade a mandado a buscar esto —meció ante los ojos de ambos las botellas de cristal—Deben tomarlos.

La pelirrosa lo pensó, tal vez era para cambiar su chakra o desencadenaría algo en sus cuerpo para_ no les reconocieran_, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué ella también tenía que beber? Después de todo, era respetada en casi toda las naciones.

Mientras tanto Sasuke le miró desconfiado, y se tensó cuando Sakura tomó uno en sus manos para luego abrirlo. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomó de la muñeca.

—Tsunade-sama jamás me daría de beber algo malo, Sasuke-kun —dijo cuando leyó los pensamientos del morocho.

Y el chico, luego de ver como el líquido azul pasaba delicadamente por la garganta de ella, tomó el frasco restante para hacer lo mismo.

—Bien —asintió complacido el de cabello blanco—Antes de que lleguen a la aldea, lean este pergamino —sugirió dándole a Sasuke el papel amarillento—Pueden irse, no necesitan llevar nada. Dinero les estará esperando antes de irse dentro de una mochila.

—Está bien —suspiró resignada la chica, y de la nada sus mejillas se sonrosaron ¡Estaría a solas con Sasuke! ¡Y se le había declarado!—Dios me odia.

—Vamos, Sakura.

—Sí, sí.

.

Dos horas más tardes

.

— ¿¡Que hiciste qué!

— ¡Sólo les di los frascos que dijiste! —se defendió el senin.

— ¡Pero era sólo para el Uchiha, maldito pervertido! —rugió la rubia con la voz agitada.

—Por favor, cálmese, Tsunade-sama —le pidió Shizune, apretando fuertemente a Tonton contra su pecho.

El hombre alzó una ceja—Además ¿Para que tenías dos entonces?

La Hokage respiró hondo como respuesta, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en matar al imbécil junto a ella ¿Acaso no podía seguir una simple orden? ¡Hasta Konohamaru, quien fue a buscar los contenidos junto a su grupo, pudo hacerlo! Aunque claro, pidió dos por prevención.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?

_Estaba parada cerca de la puerta de su despacho, con Shizune a su lado y su antiguo compañero en frente—Jiraiya, esto lo repetiré una sólo vez —pronunció con voz seria y desesperada—Cuando Sakura y Sasuke lleguen, debes darle este frasco al Uchiha —apuntó a su escritorio, dándole énfasis a lo dicho. Sin notar como el hombre estaba perdido en los movimientos de sus enormes pechos al hablar._

—_Tsunade-sama, lo que está haciendo es muy cruel —le reprochó la morena con la voz indignada._

—_Es necesario para la misión —justificó haciéndose la ofendida—Un traidor no es muy bien recibido en las villas._

— _¡Pero hay más métodos!_

—_El mocoso se lo merece, no puede volver a __**mi **__villa sin una represalia —dijo sin tomarle importancia, mientras agitaba la mano de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez._

—_Pero de ahí, a convertirlo en mujer ¡Es mucho! —y Tsunade la miró pensándolo, tal vez tenía razón, pero la imagen de Sasuke pasando por todo aquello la hizo reír de forma exageradamente malvada._

— _¡Bien! ¡Es hora de ir a jugar! —empuñó su mano de forma emocionada e ignorando lo anterior— ¿Entendiste todo no es así Jiraiya? ¡Bien! ¡Adiós! —ni siquiera lo dejó responder cuando ya se había ido corriendo a un casino._

— _¿Qué? —salió de su pervertida ensoñación el hombre—Haber, piensa… Frasco, Uchiha, he —se rascó la nuca—Bueno, no creo que sea muy importante —se sentó en el marco de la ventana mirando la tranquila villa de Konoha, cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente— ¡Ho! Si que llegaron rápido —dijo notando como Sakura daba un respingo al no haber notado su presencia._

—_Estábamos cerca —le justificó desinteresadamente el muchacho._

La rubia mujer suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

—Además no creo que Sakura haga algo más que odiarte, cuando despierte y se vea como su versión masculina _—_y hasta ahí llegó el maldito

— ¡Ahora si te mato, Jiraiya! _—_rugió abalanzándose hacía él, tirando todos los papeles en el proceso.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Contrólese!

.

Habían pasado tres días desde eso, y nuestro protagonistas llegarían en la tarde con el Raikage, claro que ahora estaban plácidamente durmie…

— ¡Kya! _—_se escuchó el chillido de una voz masculina resonar por el bosque. Levantándose de su cama improvisada y sintiendo como algunos cortos (Más de lo normal) mechones color rosa caían en su frente_—_ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué me pa… _—_y calló al ver, tan sólo unos pasos más allá, a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro azulado mirarle constipada, mientras era envuelta por un_… Haori— _¡Ho por Dios! ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

¡Jujujujujujujujuju! Ahora sí que le e puesto las cosas difíciles a nuestros chicos ¿No?

Pero creo que les gustará ver a un Sasuke celoso y justificando que no cela a Sakura por todas esa chicas que ahora estás detrás de ella. ¡Qué la pelirrosa en muy popular! Para desgracia del Uchiha, claro está.

Ya había leído anteriormente donde ambos cambian de cuerpo con el otro, pero pensé, qué pasaría si en vez de eso, Sasuke se transformara en su versión femenina, y Sakura en la masculina.

Pero díganme, ¿Les ha gustado la idea? ¿O es mejor que la borre y piense en otra cosa?

Si notan algún error, avísenme por favor, es que lo he escrito rápido.

**Nekiitha.**


	2. 1

**Dis****claimer applied.**

* * *

**.**

Capitulo dos:

_`Lo que tienes que hacer´_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Algunas personas son muy orgullosas para reconocer cuando están enamoradas…_

_O simplemente muy estúpidas para notarlo._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando los rayos del sol lograron colarse por entre las hojas de los árboles, y acariciar sus parpados. Gruñó molesto y giró el rostro para tratar de dormir un poco más.

Llevaban tres días viajando y esa misma tarde llegarían donde el Raikage, pero Sasuke no había dormido nada en toda la maldita noche, ni en las anteriores, y es que tener a Sakura a escasos metros de él durmiendo plácidamente, hacía que una presión en la boca del estómago se le instalara, un sentimiento de vértigo que era irritante y molesto.

¡Tan molesto como ese maldito sol!

Resignado se levantó de su cama improvisada, y enarcó elegantemente la ceja izquierda cuando su haori se deslizó con facilidad por su hombro.

Bajó la vista.

Y la otra ceja se le unió cuando al hacerlo, notó dos grandes bultos en su torso que ayer estaba _seguro_ no los tenía…

Bue~eno, aunque había estado bastante distraído, mirando algo que _**NO**_era el trasero de Sakura bamboleándose al caminar frente a él, ni pensando que de esas caderas podrían fácilmente nacer sus hijos.

¡Claro que no lo pensó! ¡¿No recuerdan que él no tiene _hormonas_?

Lo que pasaba era muy simple…

Sí, de verdad algo muy simple...

Sólo se preguntaba como podría combatir con una falda tan _ajustada._

Eso era, pero para que no quede ninguna especie de duda, lo volveré a repetir: ¡Sasuke Uchiha no había estado embobado como _estúpido_ mirando la retaguardia de Sakura Haru…!

Esperen un momento.

¡Ese no era el punto! El punto aquí eran esas cosas en su torso que parecían pelotas, que aunque lo quisiera negar lo comenzaban a inquietar.

— ¡Kya! _—_escuchó gritar a su lado, pero se supone que Sakura debería estar ahí y esa no sonaba para nada a su voz_—_ ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué me pa… _—_giró al escuchar su nombre, viendo como un chico de cortos cabellos rosados le miraba con horror_— ¡Oh, por Dios! _¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke no le contesto mas bien porque no tenia ni idea de que decirle.

— ¡Eres una chica! _—_gritó Sakura con su ahora gruesa vos, levantándose y apuntándolo.

—Ya me di cuenta, créeme — Dijo con ironía.

_Y t__al vez si lo hubieses dicho antes me hubiera_ _sorprendido. _Continuó en su mente, rodando los ojos. ¡Hasta el dobe de Naruto podría haber llegado a esa conclusión!, y digamos que el cerebro no es algo que suela ocupar.

La Haruno sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar una voz tan sensual y femenina. ¡Hasta en mujer era hermoso el muy bastardo!

_¡Y con esos enormes pechos!_

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan tranquilo? —Inquirió perpleja la chica pelirrosa, _o el chico_, o lo que fuera_._

—Soy un Uchiha —escupió creído, como si eso fuese la respuesta más lógica que pudiese existir.

_Y la más estú__pida_. Pensó Sakura, quien lo miro con una ceja levantada, no sabiendo si reírse o no.

—Oh, siento decirte que ahora eres _una_ Uchiha —No pudo evitar burlarse. Vamos, la ocasión era perfecta para desquitarse un poco con el engreído de Sasuke.

Y funcionó, porque que el pelinegro le dirigía esa mirada que anunciaba mucho dolor.

—Cuidado, Sasuke, porque creo que si haces mucho coraje se te podrían reventar esas cosas que tienes ahí —Dijo, señalando el pecho del Uchiha— No, si casi, casi rompes el record de Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Envidia? —se mofó elevando el torso para exhibir sus senos. _Ridículo._

— ¡Claro que no! —negó, aunque por dentro sabía que tenía razón—Lo más importante ahora es saber que es lo que pasó —gruñó mirando sus manos. Comenzó a caminar, y una _cosa_ que colgaba en su entrepierna le molestó. Bajó la cabeza y con sus dedos tomo el dobladillo de su falda.

Sasuke elevó una ceja.

—Quiero saber que es lo que me molesta, tal vez sea un animal —murmuró, y antes de que el Uchiha pudiese decir algo, estiró su falda y algo grande… Le saludó— ¡Kya! —chilló mientras cubría su cara enrojecida.

_¡Estúpida, eres u__n hombre, obviamente tendrías que tener eso! _Lloriqueó en su mente _He perdido mi inocencia. ¡Espera!_

—Sasuke-kun ¿Es normal que sea tan **grande**? —preguntó algo preocupada, pero en realidad era una forma de vengarse.

—Hmp —gruñó mirando hacia otro lado con agries, para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar a su mochila. Se arrodilló y entre sus cosas, encontró el pergamino, pero entes de abrirlo, Sakura se lo arrebato de inmediato.

—Es de mi maestra —murmuró abriéndolo.

_Nadie regresa a mi aldea __sin un castigo, mocoso estúpido._

A la chica le resbaló una gota de sudor, y luego frunció el ceño ¡Y ella porque también tenía que ser castigada!

—Qué dice —ordenó tratando de leer.

— ¡Nada! —exclamó ocultado el papel, mientras reía exageradamente. Pero Sasuke de un rápido movimiento se lo arrebató, y al leer esa pequeña frase, un tic apareció en su ojo.

—Maldita vieja —mientras incineraba el pergamino entre sus manos.

.

* * *

.

Naruto se revolcaba en el suelo, mientras agarraba su estómago y no podía parar la risa. Kakashi a su lado sólo sonreía de medio lado.

— ¡Sasuke de mujer! ¡Me imagino su cara! —chilló burlesco, para luego soltar otra carcajada. Mientras visualizaba al engreído, déspota y creído Uchiha sufriendo por una menstruación.

—Sí —Tsunade sonriendo con malicia, para luego suspirar—Y por un error —gruñó asesinado a Jiraiya con los ojos—Sakura será hombre —le terminó de informar, y como si fuera magia, la risa se detuvo al instante.

—Eso se pondrá feo.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó la pelirrosa, mientras acomodaba el haori del Uchiha y suspiraba por el exquisito aroma.

—Tks —gruñó al no poder subirse el cierre de la polera roja. Y tratando de ajustar aquella falda que, obviamente, le quedaba suelta—No tienes pechos, molesta —bufó rindiéndose.

— ¡No te quejes! —chilló ofendida— ¡Tu pantalón también me queda apretado de la entre pierna! —y aunque estaba molesta, lo que decía no era mentira, quien pensaría que de hombre fuese un exquisito espécimen, y para más remate, con grandes dimisiones.

Sí saben a lo que me refiero… ¿No?

—Como sea —suspiró tratando de olvidar el insulto hacía los pocos senos que tenía antes—Bien, recuerda, tú serás sólo _Satsuki_ y yo seré _Satoshi Haruno_ —la morocha gruñó—Tiene que ser así, Tsunade mandó una carta que su pupil_a_ Sakura Haruno, y compañía, irían a su villa por el tratado, tampoco puede aparecer el apellido Uchiha —le recordó—Sólo diremos que hubo un error de nombre, lo demás déjamelo a mi.

— ¿También dirás que se confundieron de sexo? —elevó su ceja mirándola con escepticismo. Sakura acarició sus cabellos para darse paciencia, sin siquiera notar cuanto erotismo había derramado con esa acción. Y Sasuke frunció el ceño con extrañeza al sentir sus mejillas calientes.

—Es verdad —razonó—Pero pensándolo mejor, todo el mundo sabe que Tsunade-sama es una alcohólica —exclamó emocionada, agradeciendo por primera vez aquel defecto de su maestra—Pudo haber escrito la carta en uno de esos momentos, y digamos que ella tiene muchos.

Sasuke asintió, después de todo no le quedaba más opción.

— ¿Aun recuerdas como te dije que te comportaras? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba un poco el haori.

—Vámonos de una puta vez —bramó enojado. Él podía tener ahora cuerpo de mujer, pero jamás se comportaría como una. ¡No era maricón!

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! —chilló corriendo tras de él de forma femenina, para luego chasquear la lengua—Debes tomar tu papel desde ahora, Sakura —se dijo— ¡Satsuki, espera! —le llamó con voz gruesa y varonil, mientras movía levemente los hombros como lo haría un chico al caminar, en vez de las caderas.

—No seas lento, Satoshi —siseó su nuevo nombre, respirando hondo antes de comenzar a caminar lento.

—Aun siendo chica es un amargado.

.

* * *

.

—Sakura-chan me matará —lloriqueó Naruto mientras sorbía su nariz—No sé como, pero encontrará una forma de desquitarse conmigo… Kakashi-sensei —le llamó mientras algo viscoso escurría por sus fosas nasales, el maestro giró la vista con asco.

—El problema ahora es como lo haremos con el Raikage —le dijo Tsunade con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, mientras le miraba con aburrimiento. Ese chico llevaba llorando horas y aun no se secaba.

—No sé preocupe, Sakura es inteligente —la consoló el Ninja que copia—Sabrá que hacer.

Y la rubia sonrió de medio lado, después de todo por algo era su alumna. Al menos esperaba que siguiera siéndolo cuando llegara.

—Kakashi —lloriqueó llamándole, al recordar que su alumna debía estar regalándole un enorme rosario de insultos. Sorbió su nariz, y el hombre, tal cual como con Naruto, esquivo la mirada asqueado.

.

* * *

.

Respiró hondo—Ya casi —le susurró Sakura disimuladamente.

Sasuke roló los ojos, eso era obvio, las grandes puertas se lo anunciaban. Le miró de reojo, teniendo que alzar un poco la vista. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Había estado ensayando todo el camino.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —le escuchó decir, mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Sasuke le escaneó, desde sus cortos y dóciles cabellos, hasta su torso descubierto y mostrando unos marcados pectorales. Algo se removió sus entrañas.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

¡A Él le gustaban las mujeres!… Bueno, en realidad una sola, pero ese no era el punto.

—Claro, aquí está —volvió a la realidad al ver a Sakura entregarles algo a los guardias, quienes miraban de reojo de forma pervertida sus pechos. _Asquerosos._ — ¿Algún problema con mi compañera? —gruñó de forma imponente, como un macho defendiendo a su hembra.

—N-No —tartamudeó con un poco de miedo.

—Vámonos, Satsuki —espetó comenzando a caminar. Y Sasuke alzó una ceja, estaba seguro que eso habían sido celos, pero Sakura nunca llegaría a esos extremos, de hecho se había comportado como un hombre lo haría… Eso era extraño— ¡Si no te apuras te dejaré atrás! —al alzar al vista, la vio un poco alejada.

—No te tomes tan apecho tu papel —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura roló los ojos, ese chico era un hígado. Pero de repente notó algo, ¿Por qué todos le miraban?

— ¿Has visto a ese chico? Tiene el pelo rosado —escuchó la voz de un hombre burlándose— ¡Es ridículo! ¿No, mi amor? —el chico giró la cabeza para ver a su novia— ¿Mi amor? —preguntó, notando como los ojos de la muchacha eran dos grandes y rojos corazones, y como desde la comisura de su boca, resbalaba un poco de saliva… Para luego caer desmayada.

— ¡Kya! —escuchó Sakura gritar— ¡Es hermoso! —suspiraron, haciéndola sonrojar, y eso sólo hizo que otro coro de chillidos emocionados se escucharan.

— ¿Eres nuevo en la aldea? —se acercó a preguntar una de ellas tartamudeando nerviosa, Sakura se detuvo para mirarla con sus oscuros y enigmáticos ojos verdes.

—Sí —le respondió con una voz gutural, y esa chica… También cayó desmallada. A la Haruno le resbaló una gota de sudor.

Y de repente se vio rodeada por féminas con las hormonas revueltas…

¿Fue su idea o alguien le tocó el trasero?

— ¡Por favor ten una cita conmigo!

— ¡Eres tan lindo que eres violáble! —está bien, eso la estaba asustando.

— ¡Quiten sus _garras_ de él! —siseó Sasuke abriéndose paso entre ellas, mientras caminaba alzando su pecho para mostrar lo bien proporcionado que estaba. Ychirreó los dientes cuando una de ellas comenzó a tocar los pectorales descubiertos de Sakura, le miró con advertencia logrando que la muchacha se separa de el pelirosa—Arpías.

Sakura trago grueso. Esto sería difícil.

.

* * *

.

—Ey ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Claro que el rosado, tonta. A _**todas **_las chicas les gusta el rosa —obvio rolando los ojos, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—Y… ¿Me creerías si te digo que hay un chico en la aldea con ese color de pelo? —el líquido salió disparado de su boca.

.

Se avecinaba una fuerte rival.

.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Por favor, no me maten, se que me demoré bastante y que es algo corto, pero si lo seguía alargando tal vez no lo subiría nunca.

Bueno, aquí vemos el principio de los celos femeninos de Sasuke, espero que les haya gustado esa faceta xd.

Y claro, ¿Por qué se están comportando como hombre (Sakura) y mujer (Sasuke)?

Si quieres averiguarlo, deja un review. :D

Nekiitha.


	3. 2

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo tres

'_Celos encubiertos'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

— _¿Celoso yo? ¡Ja!... Eso quisieras, Sakura._

—…

—_No lo estoy… _

—… —_una rosa ceja elevada._

— _¡No me mires así! ¡Esas zorras no pueden tocar lo que es mío!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

— ¿Mph? —fue la exclamación del Raikage, alzando una ceja y escaneándolos con la vista.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando le miró fijamente a _él,_cerciorándose si no había algo que les pudiera delatar en sus facciones.

—Es decir que Tsunade estaba tan borracha, que en ves de poner pupilo, puso pupila —la Haruno asintió de forma frenética, moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez—Y que también inventó el nombre de Sakura —siguió, apoyando el mentón en su mano empuñada.

Para ese momento, la voz del Kage tenía tan escepticismo, que pensó que sería imposible que les creyera una palabra.

Y todo por la vieja borracha que tenía por maestra.

—Mph… —volvió a emitir, pero esta vez chasqueando los dedos— ¿Lo tienes? —habló con voz grave, dirigiéndose a la persona que en un instante había aparecido tras ellos—Mándaselo a la Hokage con esas exactas palabras que ocupó —y con un _puf,_ el Ninja de elite desapareció_._

Pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas. No les dejaron salir del despacho, porque si se trataban de una amenaza para la villa, prefería tenerlos donde sus ojos pudieran vigilarlos.

**.**

Una carcajada retumbo en el edificio— ¡Debí suponerlo de Tsunade! —y siguió riendo, provocando un aura maligna alrededor de Satsuki—Este es un castigo muy divertido para alguien como tu, Uchiha. Aunque lo siento por ti, Sakura —con un dedo se limpió la lagrimilla que salía. Para luego comenzar a golpear la mesa y soltando otra carcajada.

—No es gracioso, Raikage —susurró Sakura, mientras a ella también le invadía un aura, sólo que el suyo era depresivo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Claro que no! —le dio la razón pero si dejar de carcajearse.

—Bueno ya ¿No? —le reprendió Sakura. Y Sasuke le miró, siendo incapaz de no sorprenderse por hablarle así a una persona de tal alto nivel.

—Ya, ya… Agua fiestas—suspiró el hombre con aburrimiento—Se quedarán algún tiempo aquí. Ahora retírense, mocosos.

— ¿Aquí? —replicó Satoshi— ¡Quiero que tsunade-sama nos cure!

— ¡Qué se larguen! —gruñó parándose de golpe, Sakura retrocedió un paso, y después de un segundo comenzó a correr, arrastrando a Sasuke con ella al tomarlo de la mano.

—Había olvidado que él también está demente —recordó con un tono azul en sus mejillas y ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro extrañado, cuando Sasuke se soltó de forma brusca de su mano y empezó a toser de forma demasiada fingida.

—Hay que buscar un hospedaje —gruñó con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras comenzaba a caminar como un _robot._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke gruñó, apoyando la cara en una de sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos. Tratando de tragar la comida molida por sus dientes.

— ¡Kya! Eso es genial, Satoshi-_**kun**_—rió divertida una chica que se había sentado al lado del _nuevo__muchacho._

_Perra__facilona._Pensó Sasuke mientras veía como otra chica, la de cabello rubio y a la derecha del pelirrosa, restregaba sus pechos disimuladamente con el brazo de Sakura. Y _él_ como respuesta, alzó los suyos para demostrar que eran más grandes y redondos… Nadie la tomó en cuenta.

— ¿Pero no dolió, Satoshi-kun? —preguntó melosamente la que estaba al lado de Sasuke. Juntando las manos en su pecho para demostrar preocupación.

Si hubiese estado parada cerca de un acantilado, que no quepa duda, la nueva Uchiha la hubiese tirado sin contemplaciones.

— ¿Doler? Un Ninja no siente dolor —su gruesa voz hizo suspirar a las mujeres, haciéndolas reír estúpidamente. Rodó los ojos como respuesta, preguntándose si forzaba aquella varonil voz para agradar a las féminas. Las chicas le miraron con ojos soñadores.

_Perras__Facilonas._Volvió a pensar Sasuke, sólo que esta vez, había sido para todas.

—Eres tan fuerte —suspiró la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba los músculos de sus brazos. —Tú… ¿Tienes novia?

—No —respondió al instante, sacándole una que otra sonrisa esperanzada a las que escuchaban—Pero sí amo a alguien —murmuró rascándose la mejilla sonrojado, mientras veía de reojo a _Satsuki._

Y… Oh sí.

Todos lo notaron.

Las chicas gruñeron con molestia, y la morocha sonrió socarrona.

_Es mi propiedad, zorras. _

_No por mucho, frígida. _

Sí, no había que ser demasiado estúpido, para que Sasuke notara esos pensamientos en las chicas al mirarle.

—Pero —se oye la voz de Sakura nuevamente, esta vez con un poco de pesar—No creo que _ella_ me ame nunca, de hecho siempre me rechazó —rió con nerviosismo, ocultado su dolor. O eso pensaron, las muchachas del lugar, que le miraron con lástima, y luego a Satsuki de forma déspota.

—No te preocupes, Satoshi-kun, encontrarás a la indicada —le sonrió la rubia.

—Gracias, Amu —le devolvió la sonrisa—Eres realmente linda —y si la aldeana estaba colorada porque él sabía su nombre, ahora casi moría de hiperventilación… O ahogada por su propia saliva, o tal vez ambas… _Quién__sabe._

—Satoshi-kun —murmuró con ojos soñadores, mientras se acercaba demasiado a él, las demás le miraron con advertencia— ¿En verdad crees que soy linda?

—Eh, claro —asintió de forma sincera, tomándole del mentón para apreciar el buen cutis que tenía. Se preguntó que crema usaba.

— ¡Sak…! ¡Satoshi! —gruñó Sasuke fuera de sus casillas—Vámonos ya —y se paró de golpe, haciendo que Sakura le mirara con una ceja alzada.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres, Satoshi-kun.

_Satoshi-kun._

_Satoshi-kun._

_Hmp, harpias._

—Si no vienes, dormirás afuera —y se dio la vuelta, para luego girar la cara y verle por encima del hombro. Sakura se había levantado al instante, y las demás mostraron caras de horror. Tal vez por la facilidad que Satoshi acataba las órdenes que la bruja morocha… O porque quedarse afuera, significaba que dormían bajo el mismo techo, y tal vez en la misma cama.

—Satsuki —gruñó Sakura con fastidio—Eso es jugar sucio —y le siguió, ignorando a las aldeanas que dejaba sentadas en la mesa—Lo siento chicas, las veré mañana —se volteó para sonreírles, ganándose un golpe directo en las costillas— ¡Au! —se quejó y lo miró feo—Loco —susurró volteando la cara.

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¡Oh no, claro que no! —su largo cabellos negro azulado se vio sacudido por sus manos—He dicho que no, ¡_Regresa__de__donde__viniste_!

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura dando pequeños toques a la puerta del baño.

— ¡Mierda, eso dolió! —y sólo fue eso para que el pelirrosa se decidiera a abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

Y una carcajada honda y larga salió desde su garganta, viendo a la morocha sentada en el suelo, con la parte de _**su**_falda manchada con sangre…

— ¡Mi falda, maldito Uchiha! —le reclamó con voz tétrica.

—No es mi culpa —gruñó con el ceño fruncido—Ella decidió aparecer, el dije que regresara —apuntó con su dedos hacia lo que poseía en su entrepiernas. Sakura se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Sasuke, báñate, iré a comprarte ropa y unas toallas.

Elevó una ceja negra—Aquí hay muchas.

—Métete a la ducha —y murmuró un _idiota_ entre dientes—Y se supone que eran un clan inteligente y prodigio —se burló saliendo hacia la calle. Entrecerró los ojos por la luz brillante del sol y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la villa.

— ¡Satoshi-kun! —le llamó en una risita alegre, Sakura se volteó y vio a Amu acompañada de otra chica—Ella es Momoko-chan, mi mejor amiga —le sonrió presentándosela.

—Su cabello es rosa —murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo un fuerte contraste con su cabello color miel, y esos ojos hermosamente pintados de dorado.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije —sonrió victoriosa la rubia—Cuando le conté que había un chico con ese tono de cabello escupió todo el jugo de la boca —rió divertida—Se veía tan tonta —trató de avergonzarla, porque aunque fuera su mejor amiga, era mujer y la envidia recorría sus venas.

Sakura se acercó hacia la chica, casi rozando su nariz con la de ella. Amu abrió los ojos sorprendida y se mordió el labio con envidia—En verdad tus ojos son hermosos.

—Gracias —susurró de forma cálida—Nunca nadie lo había dicho. Todas dicen que se parecen a los de un demonio.

—Celos, supongo —se encogió de hombros, y sin quererlo, sus rasgados ojos verde oscuro, recorrieron lentamente la delicada figura de la chica, notando como la polera se ceñía en esos redondos pechos, y preguntándose como serían, o cuan suave serían—Mierda —sacudió la cabeza horrorizada por lo que acababa de pensar—Lo siento, necesito ir a comprar unas cosas con urgencia.

—Te acompañamos, Satoshi-san.

—Sólo dime Satoshi… Momo —Y Amu les siguió desde atrás pateando unas cuantas piedras con frustración, en cambio Momoko iba sonriendo feliz. Fue fácil notar como el chico se había interesado en ella.

Al entrar a la tienda, compró ropa y luego en otro las toallas para Sasuke. Suspiró y sopló un mechón rosa que se había pegado a su frente por el sudor.

—Hace mucho calor ¿No Satoshi-kun? —trató de entablar tema la rubia— ¿Comemos un helado?

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa galante—Yo las invito.

Y se sentaron en una banca cercana, saboreando el refrescante sabor de los barquillos. Momoko dejó caer disimuladamente una gota de helado por la comisura de su boca y Sakura llevó uno de sus dedos para limpiarla… y llevárselo a sus labios.

—Satoshi —susurró en un gemido, y Amu se apoyó en su puño mirando a otro lado mientras rodaba los ojos.

— ¡Satoshi! —Sakura dio un respingo, mirando hacia el frente y viendo a Sasuke parado con una ropa desarreglada, con el pelo mojado y revuelto… y con los ojos difuminados.

—Satsuki —sonrió nerviosa—Lo siento, aquí están, me distraje —se justifico acercándose al Uchiha y rascándose la nuca.

—Ya lo noté —murmuró con la voz quebrada mientras veía a la de ojos demonio con desprecio—Te gusta ¿No?

Sakura elevó una ceja— ¿Ehh?

— ¡Te gusta esa fenómeno!

— ¡No le digas así!

—Sakura —susurró despacito, mientras los ojos se le empañaban y se cubría la cara con las manos para comenzar a llorar con fuerza—Me gritaste… Ya no me amas —y siguió mientras desgarraba la voz en un llanto que el pelirrosa no entendía.

¿Qué había pasado?

_Hormonas femeninas, querido._

—Sat-Satsuki, no llores —le abrazó tragando pesado, y al sentirlo sollozar sus ojos se endulzaron—Jamás dejaré de amarte a ti —y la otra chica ya no le pareció tan linda como hace unos momentos.

Momoko abrió los ojos impresionada y desilusionada.

— ¿Lo prometes? —se cercioró mientras alzaba los ojos negros manchados en lágrimas. Sakura rió divertida y asintió.

—Vamos a casa, Satsuki —y con fuerza, la tomo por las piernas y la espalda, cargándola como un príncipe en los cuentos de hadas.

Sasuke sacó la cabeza por el hombro de Sakura, y antes de que esta saltara hacia un techo, movió los labios mirando a Momo.

_Él__es__mío,__zorra._Y le sacó la lengua con burla.

— ¡Estaba fingiendo! —chilló con indignación viéndolos alejarse— ¡Maldita manipuladora! ¡Esto no se quedará así, Satoshi será mío!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota****de****autora:**Gracias por todos sus reviews, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de escribir, tuve que trabajar para poder ayudar a mi familia, pero ahora podré dedicarle mucho tiempo a mis bebes B:

¿Sakura comienza a pensar como hombre? Y al parecer Sasuke está tomando las artimañas de una mujer para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero esta nueva rival, que es la del capitulo dos, será muy fuerte contienda para Sasuke.

Gracias por los que comentaron el último capitulo el Sex And Revange… pero en realidad son mucho menos que los del ultimo capitulo, sé que me he demorado, pero son por cosas familiares, y con eso no me dan ganas de escribir el final u-u

¿Pero que se le puede hacer no?

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho y se divirtieran leyéndolo.

_**Nekiitha**_


	4. 3

Disclaimer applied.

Capitulo III

_"El primer beso"_

_._

_._

_._

_El ruido de un beso_

_ no es tan retumbante como el de un cañón, _

_pero su eco dura mucho más._

.

.

.

.

Sentado por completo en la banca de aquel parque, con las rodillas flexionadas y mordiéndose el dedo, miró a Sasuke a su lado, con los brazos extendidos por el respaldo de la madera, y con una pierna encima de la otra de forma masculina y tosca.

Sakura pensó que si alguien les viera, diría quien es el hombre en la relación de ellos, y no le apuntarían a ella.

—Hmp —se escuchó, mientras le veía jugar con un kunai, entonces, cuando elevó la vista a su cara, y sus labios carnosos y tersos brillaron por el sol, tuvo la solución.

— ¿Y si nos besamos? —preguntó de improviso, ladeando la cabeza.

Desde hace unos momentos que trataban de pensar como deshacer aquello que los había convertido en su opuesto.

_Fuera lo que fuera._

Y claro que Tsunade quería que su queridísima alumna volviera a la normalidad, pero había dejado en claro, que ayudar a Sakura era tener que decirle la solución, y por ende, quitarle el gustoso castigo que le había impuesto al Uchiha.

_Y eso __**no**__ podía permitirlo._

Sasuke tosió, ahogado por su propia saliva, y con las mejillas sonrosadas le miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Un beso?—masculló, cruzando los brazos con dificultad por el relieve de sus pechos. Sakura suspiró aliviada, al menos no había mostrado asco por besar a un hombre… aunque en sí, eso ya era algo raro— ¿De qué hablas?

—En los relatos que contaba mamá, siempre se rompía el hechizo con un beso —le explicó como si eso fuera algo lógico.

—Eso son sólo estúpidos cuentos de niñas, además… ¿Pretendes que me deje besar por un _hombre_? —medio siseó, medio susurró.

Y Sakura pensó que la suerte no podía durarle mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor? Porque ni siquiera sabemos que fue lo que tomamos.

—Hmp —gruñó en respuesta con molestia. Satoshi no supo si fue por su proposición o porque un ninja había caído de bruces al suelo, al mantener su cabeza hacia ella.

_¿En verdad así se comportaban los hombres por un par de pechos?_

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, sólo mentaliza una chica en tu cabeza y ya —insistió resoplando uno de sus rosas mechones de la frente. Sasuke gruñó, pensando en que ninguna mujer sería lo suficientemente cautivante para llevarle a un trance en el que no pensara que besaría un chico… **otra vez.**

Pero entonces le miró la boca, viéndole el incisivo enterrado en el labio inferior. Ese mismo fino y suavemente rosado, y que comenzaba a parecerle tan apetitoso.

…

—Debes estar jodiéndome —masculló elevando una ceja. ¿Qué mierda había significado ese pensamiento? —Tch.

—Eres tan exagerado, Sasuke-kun —bufó rolando los ojos, al escuchar lo que pensó una respuesta— ¿Qué? ¿Temes enamorarte de alguien con polla? —rió entre dientes, pensando lo descabellado que era aquella idea.

—Tal vez esta es la oportunidad perfecta para besarme —se burló despectivamente, mientras alzaba el mentón con orgullo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aunque no estuvo seguro si por la vergüenza o por la rabia—Claro, y también me gusta comer vaginas —Vale, al parecer había sido la segunda opción.

Pero por lo que había notado hace unos días, esa idea no le había parecido tan lejana al recordarla babear por la zorra aquella.

Ante aquel pensamiento apretó los dientes—Sólo hagámoslo de una puta vez.

—… ¿Seguro?

—Aa.

—Está bien —sonrió forzadamente, tratando de comprender la bipolaridad que ahora tenía—Aquí voy —avisó y se inclinó lentamente, apoyando la palma en la madera, al costado de las piernas de la muchacha. Dudó, y de un rápido movimiento se inclinó y golpeó sus labios con los de él.

Sasuke elevó ambas cejas, ni siquiera había alcanzado a terminar el pensamiento si debía cerrar los ojos para esa ocasión, cuando Sakura ya se había alejado acomodándose en su lugar. Y notó que estuvo en sus labios escasos segundos, de hecho hasta juraba que no había pasado ni uno.

¿Qué mierda se supone que fuera eso?

¿Un _beso_?

…

Bueno, al menos no había sentido nada.

—_Joh… _no funcionó.

La vio lamerse los labios, y algo que le removió las entrañas, pensó que tal vez algo ingerido en las horas anteriores estaba haciendo un efecto indeseado en su cuerpo, aunque eso non explicaba porque le ardía la cara tanto.

Pero al verla pensando en otra solución, se preguntó también por qué ni siquiera le había temblado las manos al hacer algo como eso.

_¡Mierda, que él era Sasuke Uchiha!… ¿No hubo un tiempo en que ella chillaba que lo amaba? _

—Eso es por qué ni quiera puedes hacer bien eso —contestó también frunciendo el ceño.

Se había cabreado.

No cualquiera tenía su consentimiento para besarlo, menos un chico…

_Oh… mierda._

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —farfulló ofendida ella, sacándolo del pensamiento que alguien como él no **podía** tener desviaciones sexuales, mientras que de un soplido elevaba un corto cabello rosáceo que le caía por entre los ojos.

—Hmp —musitó, en tanto captaba como la figura femenina de la chica del día anterior se iba dibujando en la lejanía, dejando que su miel cabellera larga bailara grácilmente con el viento al correr, y una sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Alzando la mano, casi pudo leer desde aquella distancia el nombre falso de Sakura.

_Arpía._

Pensó mordiéndose la lengua—Me refiero a esto —y enterrándole los dedos en el cabello, le tomó la nuca manteniéndola quieta.

Pudo ver como la chica de ojos dorados se detenía abriendo levemente la boca, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque sin quererlo los parpados se le habían cerrado como una flor, sintiendo la tibia lengua del otro, entrelazada en el beso húmedo y caliente que demandó.

Un cosquilleó le subió por el vientre hasta la boca del estómago, y sintió la mano de Sakura cernirse sobre su polera, apretujándole la ropa con los dedos temblorosos.

Lentamente se despegó de Satoshi, dejando que el hilillo de saliva le escurriera por la piel, y viendo como los ojos verdes se le había oscurecidos y ahora titilaban lentamente.

— ¿Funcionó? — preguntó con la voz ronca y jadeante, cosquilleándole los labios por los movimientos anteriores.

—No —le dijo como respuesta, teniendo que alzar la cara más de la cuenta para poder verle bien, después de todo aun sentados le sacaba una cabeza.

Eso si que había sido raro, porque pese a haber besado a un hombre, le había gustado. La suavidad de sus labios, y los pequeños gruñidos que se le habían escapado sin querer, habían hecho que el cuerpo le vibrara.

— ¡Bueno días, Satoshi-kun! —chilló Momoko acercándose hacia ellos, mientras una falsa sonrisa se pintaba en su cara. Claro que eso de falsa sólo lo había notado Sasuke, tal vez el ser mujer le había dado poderes especiales…

¿_O era muy tonto lo que estaba diciendo?_

—Buenos días para ti también, Momoko —le respondió sonriendo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y se inclinó hacia él, dejando ver la cremosa piel de sus pechos.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás colorado —musitó colocado la mano en su frente, y dejando que le viera libremente la tierna carne de aquella zona— ¿No lo crees, Satsuki-san? —sonrió amablemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban provocadores.

Sasuke le miró despectivamente, y cuando giró el rostro hacia Satoshi, apretó los dientes en un siseo.

_¡Ey, estúpida descerebrada! ¿Necesitas un pañuelo para la baba? … tampoco es tan ._

—Aunque sí hace mucho calor —y se echó aire con la mano, mostrando de perfil la corta falda que trataba de taparle el trasero, y la piel que dejaba al descubierto el top negro.

—Sí —concordó Satoshi, tragando lentamente mientas se perdía en la sensualidad de esa chica…

¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella estaba segura que le gustaban los hombres.

¡Que le gustaban las…!

—Hace mucho calor —y una pequeña gotita de sudor se perdió por sus pechos, y le hizo tragar la saliva lentamente,

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

— ¿Por qué el líquido es de ese color? —gruñó Tsunade viendo el vacio frasco, y los pequeños rastrojos que quedaban al fondo—Se supone que debe ser amarillo.

—No lo sé, la anciana me dijo que la Romodashi era de ese color.

— ¿Romodashi?... ¡Estúpido inútil, lo que te pedí fue Ramadashi! —chilló levantándose de su asiento, mientras el envase que le había lanzado se quebraba contra la pared.

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Son casi iguales! —se justificó inclinando el cuerpo en una disculpa—Además ¿Cuál es el problema? Tuvo el mismo efecto.

—La Ramadoshi cambia el cuerpo del individuo al sexo opuesto —le explicó Shizune, quien suspiraba por el error—Contrariamente la Romodashi lo hace completamente, no sólo exteriormente.

El hombre frente a ellas ladeó la cabeza sin lograr entender.

—Eso quiere decir que el Uchiha no sólo tendrá tetas, sino que le gustarán las pollas —murmuró Tsunade apoyando la mejilla en su mano empuñada. La morocha la reprendió avergonzada, el sujeto en cambio abrió la boca captando la diferencia entre ambas extrañas plantas.

— ¿Pero eso es tan malo? —repuso quitándole importancia, mientras se miraba los pantalones ninjas.

—Si Sasuke llegara a enamorarse de un hombre en ese cuerpo, y consuman el amor, se quedará así por siempre —gruñó con la mirada acusadora a la Hokage, quien esquivaba la vista hacia los papeles apilados en la mesa.

—Uchiha es muy orgulloso para dejar que un estúpido le meta la polla.

—Es verdad —concordó el ninja con lo dicho por la rubia, sintiéndose más aliviado—Y no creo que Sakura-san sea tan impulsiva para metérsela a una chica.

—…

— ¿Hokage-sama?

— ¡Te meteré a Tonton por el culo, ninja de mierda! —una opresión se cernió en su hombro— ¡Suéltame, Shizune! ¡Así aprehenderá a traer lo que le pido!

.

Algo silbó en el aire.

— ¿¡Qué es eso` tebayo!? —murmuró achicando los ojos para poder ver mejor, mientras colocaba su mano en la frente para darse sombra—Un ninja, que… ¿Tiene algo en el…?

— ¡Tonton! —chilló una morocha pasando por su lado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autor:**

****Chicas, muchas lectoras me han pedido el trío de Sex and revenge, pero lamentablemente lo he perdido, como muchos archivos cuando mi pc ha muerto, ¿Alguno de ustedes no lo tendrá? Sí es así, agradecerías mucho que me lo enviaran.

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo justificación, les he dejado por mucho tiempo, incluso dejando una historia con tal solo un capitulo para ser terminada. De hecho lo tenía, sólo faltaba pulirlo para subirlo, pero como ya he dicho, muchos archivos se han quemado junto a mi pc.

**"El escritor, muchas veces, es como un caballo de carreras que ha perdido su jinete y ya no sabe porque está corriendo ni dónde está la meta y, sin embargo, se le exige seguir corriendo aunque no sepa ni hacia dónde ni por qué razón**"

Me gustaría que me entendieran (algunos lo hacen) cuando comencé a escribir era porque me gustaba, era mi pasión, y aun lo es, pero me siento como la frase anterior, es decir ¿Qué recibo yo a cambio de escribir? ¿Obtengo una paga monetaria? Porque yo estudio una carrera profesional, y tengo una vida social, y aunque no lo tuviera, tengo todo el derecho de no poder darles un escrito ¿Tanto cuesta entender eso sin que tengan que insultarme a mi o a lo que escribo?

De verdad, si yo quiero mostrarles mis historias es porque lo deseo, no entiendo en qué momento esto se volvió una obligación, supongo que todas las escritoras que lo han dejado por mucho, les ha pasado los mismo.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que han dado algunas personas :) sólo por ustedes volveré a escribir como lo hacia antes (tal ves no tan deprisa, por la falta de tiempo), y quienes se enfaden por no tener constantemente un trabajo que es opcional y un hobbie (o como se escriba), y crean que le quito cupo a las nuevas historias (aunque que extraño, no pensé que la pagina tenía un tope de historias -notase el sarcasmo) simplemente no gastes tu tiempo dejando criticas sin tu propia cuenta, eso es de cobardes, y ya sabes, cabrearán.

Siento si esto ha sido grosero chicas, las me conocen saben que aunque tengo un carácter fuerte, soy amable con mis lectoras tan sólo porque se dan el trabajo de leerme, y dhaa, son un amor.

Nekiitha ha vuelto.

¿Aún le darías al botoncito?

v


End file.
